Crasortius!
Crasortius! meaning “Surrender!” in the language of the Dragonkin is a grandmaster quest set after Ritual of the Mahjarrat and before The World Wakes. The quest aims to fulfill the story with Necrosyrtes Dragonkin (as seen in WGS & RotM), as there has been so much focus on Dactyl (i.e Kerapac) throughout the sixth age. Necrosyrtes are the more war-like and angry Dragonkin, were Dactyl are the scientific ones. Personally in the past when Dragonkin quests have been polled, this is what the people wanted, as opposed to the sciencey Dragonkin quests. The quest would focus on topics such as Kuradal, the fourth age Dragonkin conflicts, Robert the Strong, Camorra, The Stone of Jas, etc. Quest details |items = |kills = }} The Edgeville Rebuildathon acts as the first part of the quest, as it is a direct consequence of the events in Ritual of the Mahjarrat. During the end cutscene of Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Draynor Village is destroyed and Sir Tiffy is killed by the Dragonkin. The last thing said by the Dragonkin is that ‘it will begin in Edgeville’. You explain to Sir Tiffy the vision you saw, but he has no idea what you’re talking about. After you have fixed and rebuilt Edgeville, speak to Sir Tiffy and explain the destruction brought to Edgeville. This will give your dream more credence, and will alert Sir Tiffy to what may be coming (though you do not warn him of his death). Dream World: In order to see if you can find out more about the strange nightmare that you had, you will head to Lunar Isle in order to enter the Dream World. Unfortunately, you will be thrown into another Dragonkin induced nightmare. The player will appear stood on an endless sea, as storms fill the sky above. As the player walks forward over the ocean, they will see visions of the Moon Clan interacting with the Stone of Jas, the Stone of Jas being taken to Kethsi, and the Kethsians being obliterated by the Dragonkin. At the end of the dream, Sakirth will appear and laugh. When the player has awoken, the Dragonkin will have attacked Gielinor again. Back to Reality: Whilst the dream may have felt like a short period of time to you, you will have been in there quite a while. During this time, the Dragonkin will have attacked another major location such as Falador, Ardougne or Yanille. This is now a major threat to Gielinor, and you must find a way to fight back. Head on over to the recently attacked (city) in order to help fix buildings, heal guards, put out fires and fight back Dragons. Speak to Sir Tiffy, and he will invite you to the Temple Knights HQ in order to learn more about the 4th age Dragonkin conflicts and those who fought against them, this is in hopes of figuring out a way to fight back against them. A book found in the Temple Knights HQ will direct the player to ruins along the the Wilderness border. These ruins turn out to be the Goblin Village, before the goblins moved in. 4th Age Ruins (Goblin Village): Explore and search through the Goblin Village, til you unearth more ruins. Head below with a rope, and you will find the graves of many 4th age humans that were incinerated during the Dragonkin Conflicts. Exploring further, you will find the corpse of Garak - a Dragon which was killed by Camorra in the 4th Age. When interacting with Garak’s corpse, Sithaph fly into the ruins and teleport the corpse out. He will then begin to target the player with fireballs, and set the surrounding ruins on fire. This will initiate a time trial-esque piece of gameplay (similarly to Barrows RotS) where the player must escape before burning to a cinder. Upon escaping, will be an opportunity for classic Jagex humour. Goblins black with smoke, scorched ground and the Goblin cook shaking with PTSD after a second explosion (his kitchen explodes during Recipe for Disaster). Creating a Team: Speak to Sir Tiffy again, informing him of the Dragonkin taking Garak’s corpse. He will then ask you to recruit the following, as well as equipping them with dragonbane weaponry and super antifire potions. This is so you can stop the Dragonkin, pushing them back to their Castle - Similarly to what Robert the Strong did. Some of the following characters may be dead in the Sixth Age, but as this is set before the Sixth Age it gives us an opportunity to use them again and learn more about them. Not everyone on this list would have to be involved. During this part of the quest, characters may not be found in their usual locations (i.e all stood inside of the Legends’ Guild). Kuradal - Found in Lucien’s Base, grieving over her father and trying to locate the Dragonkin herself. The Raptor - Found fighting the Queen Black Dragon (must fight the QBD in order to find him). Xenia - Found in Menaphos library, reading. Sir Owen & Sir Tiffy - Found in Falador park. Ozan - Found inside Shifting Tombs (must play a game). Ariane - Found in the Old Tower (beneath Wizards’ Tower), reading an ancient book about magic. Crux Eqal - Found in Falador Castle. Dragonkin attack on Draynor & Death of Sir Tiffy: After creating a team to attacking the Dragonkin Castle, you will be alerted to an imminent threat on Draynor village. You will attempt to defend the village, but fail, miserably. Sir Tiffy will also die, as seen in the dream at the end of RotM. During this fight, the Wise Old Man will join the group. A Secret Weapon: After a failed attempt at fighting the Dragonkin in Draynor, it is decided that the player needs Dragonkinbane as opposed to Dragonbane weaponry. In order to create Dragonkinbane, the player must take the Dragonkin bones from the Wilderness volcano and enchanted Dragonbane. This must then be smithed at the Ancient Cavern in order to create weaponry for your team. Siege at the Dragonkin Castle: Finally, you and your team must head to the Dragonkin Castle as seen in A Tail of Two Cats, While Guthix Sleeps and Ritual of the Mahjarrat. This could really be anywhere, and could even be an additional part of the quest to work out where this is. Ideal places would be Fossil Island itself (though that would make the quest cost much more), on an island off the coast of Morytania or an island north of the Wilderness. The Castle would have great black spires, and many of the iconic locations as seen in cutscenes, but graphically updated. I personally imagine a great white colossal wyrm (long snake dragon) coiling itself around the corridors of the castle and spires. It would move around the exterior of the castle similarly to Dragons at the Clan Citadel. An epic battle would ensue with yourself against Dragon dragons, colossal wyrm, a re-animated Garak and the Necrosyrte Dragonkin. You would not defeat the Necrosyrtes however, and both agree to stop the fight for now as it is not worth the further casualties on either side. This has to be the case as some Necrosyrtes are used in the sixth age. Dragonkin Battle Phases: Yourself and your team will tread forward into the grounds surrounding the Dragonkin Castle. Each hero will move independently to attack enemies, but will do far less damage than yourself. The key thing to note during this battle is the location of each hero, as being close to each of them will offer various buffs. Sometimes it will be necessary to stand next to a certain character in order to be successful in the fight, other times it is optional. For example, you may need higher accuracy to remove the armour from a dragon, and then more damage once its armour has been removed. The player must fight using ‘Kinbane weaponry (therefore melee or ranged). The Raptor - Standing behind the Raptor when he calls out during big attacks will negate most of the if not all of it. Xenia & Ariane - Standing near Xenia/Ariane will allow the player to deal more damage. Kuradal - Standing next to Kuradal will increase the player’s accuracy significantly. Wise Old Man & Sir Owen - Standing next to the Wise Old Man and Sir Owen will cause your protection prayers to protect 100%. If you die during the fight, you will return to the phase you died on. Here are the phases of the fight (monsters will be slightly more buffed than usual): Brutal Black Dragons, Brutal Frost Dragons and Adamant Dragons Rune Dragons, Adamant Dragons and Living Wyverns Dragon Dragons (Have a powerful melee charge attack) Re-animated Garak and re-animated Elvarg Garak has 300,000 LP, attacks with melee and dragonbreath. Fairly weak, but deals powerful special attack. Elvarg has 150,000 LP, attacks with ranged, melee and dragonbreath. Elvarg will try and enter the players melee-distance, and do more damage than Garak. White Wyrm (Huge serpent Dragon-snake thing) and Dragonkin Will do huge breath attacks (typepless damage), at which point the player must stand behind the Raptor’s shield. Dragonkin have extremely high defence, requiring accuracy buff. Dragonkin will cast magic attacks. Every minute the three of them will screech “Crasortius!” at which point they will all attack at once, requiring the protection prayer buff against magic. The Dragonkin can’t actually be killed, and so will retreat once they have lost a certain amount of LP. It may be that the Wyrm isn’t killed either. Sir Tiffy’s Funeral ��: The final part of this quest will be the funeral of Sir Tiffy. This would be a cutscene, in which many characters from RuneScape’s story mourn Sir Tiffy’s death (most likely in Falador Park). It would be important to include Eva, who is Sir Tiffy’s niece. After the cutscene is over, well done, quest complete. Post-Quest Cutscene (Sliske): After the quest is completed, a cutscene will play in which Sliske appears in the Dragonkin Castle in order to retrieve the shaft of the Staff of Armadyl. A battle will occur between Sliske and Strisath, which results in Sliske gaining the shaft of the staff. This aims to fill the gap between RotM and TWW in which Sliske retrieves the Staff of Armadyl in order to kill Guthix. Post-Quest Cutscene (Daemonheim): A cutscene could also play, which is set in the past. Here, the Dragonkin are inside Daemonheim Castle, discussing why they built above The Rift (Floor 61). Giving possible threads relating to Xau-Tak, the Abyss, Zamorak or other future Daemonheim-related story. Quest Rewards (Ideas): I would in no way ever expect all of these, if any of them. Just throwing some ideas out there. Dragon (Orikalkum) Dragons - Although Kuradal didn’t manage to capture any Dragonkin as she hoped to do post-Ritual of the Mahjarrat. She managed to steal some Dragon Dragon eggs during the battle at the Dragonkin Castle. These will be in a new room in the Ancient Cavern available to fight after completion of the quest. Acolyte Armour - Temple Knight Prayer armour, tier above Proselyte. Potentially made from Bane Armour, and may be tuned to a certain monster too. Ability to explore sections of the Dragonkin Castle post-quest in order to find out lore relating to Wyrms (in the third age), Ancient Effigies, etc. Repeatable Wyrm boss-fight - After the completion of the quest you will earn a ‘Glowing Dragonkin Effigy’. If placed inside a new area of the God Wars Dungeon, it will begin to defrost the surrounding area and awaken a Green Wyrm which fought in the God Wars. Kethsian Spellbook Trivia *On release this quest held the record for highest skill requirements in the game. It is also the first quest to require multiple 85 skill requirements to start.